That Thing You Do
by RogueRed
Summary: It's after the Yule Ball, and Harry is convinced that his two best friends like each other-more then friends. So he's going to do something about it ;)
1. Passing Notes

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters in any shape or form. Ms. Rowling does and has every right to! They are her characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.  
  
Summary: After the Yule Ball, Hermione and Ron have trouble with their "friendship."  
  
  
  
~*~ That Thing You Do ~*~  
  
~ Part 1 ~  
  
Harry, how many times have I told you already?  
  
What? (Eyes look from side to side)  
  
Oh, come on. It's obvious that you're hinting at it.  
  
Maybe you're just saying that because you want to talk about it.  
  
Who says, Mr. Lightning Bolt?  
  
Come on, Ron! I'm you're best friend.  
  
Fine. Where do I start?  
  
It had been an uneventful period in Professor Binns's class that day, and Ron and Harry weren't exactly up to taking notes after Christmas Break. Things had been pretty quiet around Hogwarts, especially Ron. It was bothering Harry a lot. He knew why his two best friends were being more- formal with each other, but it didn't look like they were actually accepting all the reasons why. Harry was sick of it.  
  
The Yule Ball at least.  
  
So…what about it?  
  
I thought you wanted to talk about it!  
  
Well I do but…  
  
Ok, would you rather I point out every obvious detail?  
  
Fine, whatever.  
  
Ok. Before the Ball, you kept nagging at Hermione to find out who she was going with. You asked her at least ten times a day.  
  
I was curious, ok? I mean, she's one of my best friends, after all!  
  
Was I nagging her?  
  
Uhg. Right, then…what else?  
  
The moment we got down into the common room, the first thing you said was, "I wonder where Hermione is."  
  
Again with the best friend thing.  
  
No…you wanted to see how she looked.  
  
Back off! That's personal!  
  
This whole conversation has been nothing but.  
  
Ok, fine! So I wanted to see how she looked!  
  
Ok, now it looks like we're getting somewhere. When she was actually around (with Krum), you walked strait past her, like you didn't even know her.  
  
I'm starting to feel like I don't…  
  
What?  
  
Umm…writing out loud?  
  
Riiight…so why didn't you acknowledge her?  
  
You know the answer. Why bother saying it?  
  
You need to accept what you're thinking.  
  
Please promise me you won't become a shrink…  
  
I WON'T! Don't try to go off subject!  
  
I'm not!  
  
You better not! Anyhow, then you started to be all stuffy about Krum to Hermione…then again that's happened more then once this year. You used to worship him, and after the whole Hermione/Krum thing you've hated his guts. I saw those broken pieces of that action figure you had owned…  
  
She's…fraternizing with the enemy!  
  
You said that before.  
  
So I'll say it again.  
  
However, by this point in time, Hermione had gotten quite annoyed with the constant passing-of-notes and shuffling of papers next to her and threw her quill down.  
  
"Would you two stop that already?" Hermione whispered in irritation.  
  
"It's better then taking notes in this class," Harry said, shrugging.  
  
"I'm tiered of hearing parchment being shuffled ever five seconds!" she said, her voice rising. "It ruins my concentration!"  
  
Ron looked at her as if about to say something, but decided against it. His eyes dropped down to her "notes." Harry's eyes followed, and he did see notes, but they were full of little hearts on the sides. On another piece of parchment next to the first, there was a letter-a letter with the first words, "Dear Ginny."  
  
Ron sighed to himself and muttered, "Hypocrite."  
  
Hermione flushed red and shuffled her papers furiously to hide the obvious. Once she was done, Harry said scathingly, "You just chewed us out for the exact same thing you were doing."  
  
"I…um…" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"How about this: you keep writing your letter, and we keep passing notes."  
  
"Um…yeah, okay" she said, her face as red as a cherry.  
  
Well that was certainly interesting.  
  
Yeah. So, let's see…oh yeah. That.  
  
What?  
  
You are extremely quiet nowadays. You're even avoiding fighting with her, and that's one thing you've never done.  
  
I…just don't want another blazing row like the last one. That was just awful. I just want to forget that whole night ever happened.  
  
You're opening up.  
  
I guess so.  
  
So say it.  
  
You mean write it.  
  
Right.  
  
Uhg, ok. But this letter has to be destroyed after this conversation is finished.  
  
Can't. I can crumble it up all right, but not rip it or burn it. I just bought indestructible parchment, remember?  
  
Oh, right…  
  
So "write" it.  
  
Do I really have to?  
  
YES!  
  
Ok, ok! I've got a major crush on Hermione! I might even be in love with the girl! Satisfied?  
  
Very.  
  
Then class was dismissed, and everyone who had been asleep during class walked out in a great stupor. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, had quite a few things on their minds. 


	2. Chaos in Potions

Disclaimers: I don't own these characters, J.K. Rowling does, and she darn well deserves to, the clever soul!  
  
A/N: So here's part 2 for ya. Sorry it took so long. Finals are evil! Anyway, does anyone happen to know when the 5th book will actually come out? I know it isn't coming out in July like we thought for quite a while…I do hope poor J.K. Rowling isn't getting writer's block! I heard that she got married, so that's quite probably the main reason why it isn't out yet. I would also like to apologize for the fact that none of you could figure out that Harry and Ron were passing notes in the beginning! I use Microsoft Word, and I used the Italics and everything, but it never seems to show up on fanfiction.net. From now on, if it doesn't have quotes, assume it to be a letter or some form of that. Thank you!  
  
~*~ That Thing You Do ~*~  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Now that History of Magic class had ended with the exciting ghost Professor Binns, it was time for lunch. Hermione was blushing furiously and making sure she was a few people ahead of Harry and *Ron*, Ron looked quite sick as though he would surely pass out quite soon, and Harry just shook his head at everything. It was weird enough for him to have his two best friends in love with each other, but even weirder to have them embarrassed about it. However, Harry Potter had no idea things were going to get even stranger.  
  
Everyone shuffled into the Great Hall and sat down to eat. Harry and Ron sat side by side on one side of the table, and Hermione and Ginny sat on the direct opposite. Hermione handed Ginny a paper, which she hurriedly read and started writing a reply to. Harry turned to look at his best friend, who was now a bit green in the face.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
Ron just looked at Harry with a terrified expression.  
  
"Come on, I'm just Ron Weasley, a nothing. What's worse, I'm her best friend."  
  
"So what's wrong with that?"  
  
"If something actually happened between us, and then after everything, we'd split, we could never be friends again."  
  
"What?!" Harry said, completely confused.  
  
"It happens all the time," Ron said, his eyes widening in fear. "I've seen it happen to a bunch of my brothers-they were miserable afterwards. They try to become a girl's best friend, and then, when they ask them out, they decline, for the simple fact that they confide so deeply into the guy, that they couldn't *imagine* losing that sort of friendship."  
  
"But this is different," Harry pointed out. "You guys have been best friends for years now, so there's been a sense of love from the start. Sure, people go out with one another, not knowing much about them and it ends. Why? There's no bond, no chemistry, no connection, and no love. But you guys have had it from the start. You'd put your life on the line for each other, no matter what the cost. She loves you and you love her. If you have that, then there's nothing to worry about. She's not one to fool herself like the others have, Ron. She trusts her feelings and what's inside her heart, which many people lack. Because of this, you have nothing to worry about."  
  
Ron just stopped and stared at Harry.  
  
"How the heck do you know all of that?" he blinked.  
  
"I actually have no idea."  
  
For the rest of the time, everyone ate in silence. Hermione and Ginny hadn't said a word to each other or to anyone, but Ginny was reading Hermione's letter over to make sure she got down everything in her reply first. It read:  
  
Hey Ginny.  
  
This is probably quite strange for you, having a friend of yours in love with your brother and then give advice. But seriously, I don't know what to do. It's just driving me up the wall; he's acting like a total-uhg. Well, you know what I mean. This is so bizarre. I mean, Victor really cares about me, and I'm not sure I see him that way. For the first time I have to admit that I don't know. I just don't know. I'm going nuts here! For the first time, I can't solve something. HELP!!!  
  
-Hermione  
  
Ginny blinked. It certainly was strange, but she had seen this coming since her first year at Hogwarts. Ginny suddenly shuddered at the thought, but shrugged it off. ~No need to think of that~ she thought. Ginny started writing back to Hermione.  
  
The Gryffindors sat in silence as they ate, thinking silently to themselves. The minutes ticked by slowly, and when they did, not one Gryffindor 4th year was all too excited.  
  
"Time for Potions" Ron groaned.  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Severus Snape wasn't in the best of moods today, as was something the students had learned very quick that day. He even barked at the Slytherins once, which wiped that stupid look on Draco Malfoy's face. He informed the class that today they'd need to pair up into groups of four, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all buddied up with each other. Neville looked just as sick as Ron did.  
  
"He's going to fail me, I know it" he groaned.  
  
"He's nasty to everyone, Neville" Hermione said, giving him a weak smile. "And don't forget, you're absolutely wonderful at Herbology."  
  
Neville suddenly turned crimson red and stuttered a thank you as Harry shook his head. Then Snape glided over to them like an encroaching bat.  
  
"Why are you just standing there?!" he barked at them. "Get to work right now, or you'll be sent to the head of your house!"  
  
Snape turned on his heel and stomped over to some other Gryffindors to chew them out. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Blimey, he's not in a good mood today. It's not like he doesn't yell at us every day, but he's even been a little nasty to the *Slytherins*" he said in astonishment.  
  
"Well, whatever's going on, I expect we need to start on this potion. It says on the board that it's the menaughtaneous poison, and he's no doubt going to test it on us" Harry said, pulling up his sleeves to prepare for work.  
  
"Right, then" Hermione said, pulling up her sleeves as well. She had opened up her reply from Ginny beforehand under everyone's noses, but it was so short that she was both relieved and disappointed.  
  
Hey Hermione.  
  
My brother is pretty complicated, so we should probably talk after dinner.  
  
-Ginny  
  
A short message, but at least it was of some comfort.  
  
Hermione was impressed with the boys. She split up the different jobs in between the four of them. Hermione had Neville chop the roots (as this was the only thing any of them could trust poor Neville with), Ron was to measure out the monkshood and porcupine pins, Harry was to pluck the feathers off of a small hen who had been put magically to sleep for the moment (no one else volunteered to do it), and Hermione was to make sure that nothing went wrong with the concoction and check on the pot. Everything was going fine, until Malfoy had to ruin everything. He was standing next to our foursome with his cauldron.  
  
"I heard you'll have to move out of your 'house', Weasley. You're parents have gotten so poor that they can't even afford to live in that hellhole" he said in his evil, silky and menacing voice.  
  
Ron gritted his teeth and took hold onto the table. Hermione instinctively put a hand on his arm gently, and he relaxed slightly, his eyes softening a little. Hermione looked at him, wondering.  
  
"You're pretty low, Malfoy" Ron said, his head lifting up slightly. "Insulting families just because they aren't as rich and petty as you are. But I'm not ashamed-I actually have a life. With you insulting people all the time, it's obvious that you have nothing better to do with your life."  
  
Harry snorted, Neville looked up in shock and amusement, and Crabbe and Goyle were chuckling. Malfoy turned on them and they stopped abruptly, frowned, and then gave a menacing look at Ron. Goyle started crackling his knuckles.  
  
"You'd better watch your mouth, Weasley, or I'm sure that there are some people my father knows who'd-ouch!"  
  
Crabbe, who was known for being a total dimwit, had stepped on Malfoy's foot intentionally, and with good reason. Malfoy's eyes widened knowingly, and he nodded. Then he turned his attention to Hermione.  
  
"So, I hear Victor Krum has the hotts for you" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Can't get enough of the fame around, can you, Miss Granger? But why hang around losers like these? I've been thinking that-"  
  
Ron had heard enough. He spun around on Malfoy, taking Goyle by complete surprise. Goyle in turn bumped hard into Crabbe, who knocked over their cauldron. Goyle screamed in agony as some of the poison sprayed him. He had red bumps all over, and he was screaming and flailing in pain. Malfoy tried to hex Ron and missed, and Ron ended up hexing Malfoy, who fell to the floor and into the concoction. Hermione, who had instinctively pulled her wand out moments before, was knocked over by Neville who was absolutely terrified and had knocked Harry onto the table hard, and looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Now that Hermione had been knocked, she slipped on the potion (several cauldrons had spilled by now in all the chaos) and fell into Crabbe and Goyle, who were trying very hard to get back up. Hermione saw a hand coming for her and realized it was Ron's, so she took it and found herself on top of the table with Ron, Harry, and Neville, out of harm's way. Professor Snape, who had seen most of the disaster, screamed with rage as the potions kept spilling.  
  
"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER, LONGBOTTOM!!!" he bellowed.  
  
Hermione looked up with shock, wand still in hand. Ron still had his wand out, looking quite peeved. Malfoy, who was slipping around with Crabbe and Goyle in the mess, now had an elephant's nose and tusks, added with as much as a dumbfounded look as his body guards. Harry, who was lying flat out on the table and trying to catch his breath, immediately put his hands up, and Neville looked terribly frightened.  
  
"You filthy mudblood!" Crabbe yelped.  
  
"Professor, Weasley hexed me!" Malfoy whined, looking like a complete idiot.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Harry cried with pain in his ribs.  
  
Neville had, apparently, lost his voice.  
  
"Weasley, Granger, stay here. The rest of you-OUT!!!"  
  
"Professor, what about-"  
  
"Go to Madame Pomfrey! I can't heal you NOW!!! OOOOUUUUUUTTTT!!!!"  
  
The class shuffled out of the dungeons, and Hermione and Ron looked at each other with a frightened expression. They walked up to the desk.  
  
"So, thought we could have a little *fun* in class, eh?" he said, looking menacing. "Well, I've got some *fun* for you two. Detention will be served on Thursday evening."  
  
Ron looked as though he'd like to have said something back, but decided against it.  
  
"Now, get out of my sight. I'll have to contact Mr. Filch-he's not going to be very happy about this."  
  
Hermione and Ron picked up their things and ran out as fast as they could to be met up with Harry.  
  
"Let's get out of here before Filch comes down," Ron said in a hurried voice.  
  
~*~  
  
So, how was the chapter? I've got a whole bunch more fun ideas coming up- hehe. Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I write the next chapter!  
  
~*~ Fire Star ~*~ 


	3. Could Things Get Any Worse?

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does, and she darn well should, too!  
  
A/N: Well, here's the third part of the story. Let's see how Hermione and Ron deal with the idea of detention… ;o)  
  
  
  
~*~ That Thing You Do ~*~  
  
Part 3  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't STAND this!" Hermione cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. Last we saw our two favorite lovers get detention in the evil Professor Snape's class.  
  
"Aww, Hermione, it's not that bad. I really don't think it'll be anything like first year," Ron said sympathetically. "I've gotten detention loads of times. It'll be over before you know it."  
  
"I don't care!" she said, starting to cry. "This is COMPLETELY unjust! I HATE Snape! I hope he-"  
  
Ron suddenly placed his hand over Hermione's mouth before she'd say something vile, which needless to say surprised Harry. Ron was quite frankly known to cuss out loud in front of everyone (except for Mrs. Weasley, of course).  
  
"One thing I don't get, though," Ron said as they entered the Great Hall for dinner. "Why didn't Snape give you detention, Harry?"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"That's the problem with Snape. You NEVER know what's going on in that mind of his, who he wants to help, what he's going to do next. He's- unpredictable."  
  
Hermione and Ron both stopped to look at Harry, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, come ON, you guys!" Harry said irritably. "It wasn't THAT funny."  
  
Ron gasped and calmed down.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, it just sounded a bit-off."  
  
Harry groaned again as they sat down at the table. Professor McGonnagal came up to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You're detentions are to be served after dinner. You'll have twenty minutes to get ready."  
  
Hermione gaped.  
  
"Professor, why so soon?"  
  
"Professor Snape wants it taken care of as soon as possible. He's supposedly busy for the rest of the week."  
  
Then Professor McGonnagal glided away to the high tables.  
  
Seamus then tapped on his glass to get his fellow Gryffindors's attention.  
  
"On Friday night we're going to have a party in the common room that'll last all night," he said, looking quite mischievous.  
  
"What for?" Harry asked, interested.  
  
"No particular reason" Seamus replied airily.  
  
"Oh, no" Ron groaned, looking at his detention slip. "We have to scrub the cauldrons and the floors."  
  
"Well, like you said Ron, it'll be over before you know it" Harry grinned at him with a wink.  
  
"Oh, shut-up, Harry!" Ron said rather loudly. He turned to look at Hermione, tears flooding out of her eyes again.  
  
"Don't cry because of that stupid git, Hermione" Ron said, pulling her closer to him so he could comfort her. She closed her eyes and hid her face in his shirt, shaking softly from outbursts of sobs. She wasn't exactly in the best of states. Harry cocked an eyebrow and gave Ron a look.  
  
Ron just raised his eyebrows right back.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the common room with Ginny in the back, making sure no one could hear them.  
  
"So, since you'll be in detention, you'll be alone with my brother," Ginny said, looking thoughtful. To think that one of her best friends actually LIKED Ron…well, that was weird, in her opinion.  
  
"But Snape will be there" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Not at detentions. I've been told stories from loads of my friends, and they've told me that all this year he's just left his office. Something is on his mind. In any case, he'll leave. He always says that he has more important things to do then to sit around and baby-sit."  
  
"Alright, then. Do you have any advice?"  
  
Ginny frowned for a moment. How could she know exactly how her brother's best friend could win him over during detention?  
  
"Umm, maybe it would be smart to avoid snapping at each other, and-"  
  
"Oh, HONESTLY!" Hermione groaned, making a few heads turn for a moment then back again. Hermione sighed. "We don't bicker THAT much, do we?"  
  
"Umm, let's put it this way-you two act like you're married."  
  
Hermione looked scandalized and would probably have liked to give her opinion, but Ginny cut her off.  
  
"Uh-uh. No escaping this one. Now, I honestly don't think you have to worry. And what I'm about to tell you is Ron's huge secret, and if you tell him that I told you, he'd probably come and kill me."  
  
"I won't speak a word."  
  
"Ok. Ron really really really really likes you, umm, possibly even love, but I don't think he can determine the meaning."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide.  
  
"You're joking with me."  
  
"Oh, honest to God, Hermione! He's crazy about you, and you're crazy about him! It's the most obvious thing in the world. I could've sworn I've even seen you flicking you're hair out at him!"  
  
Ginny then demonstrated with her fiery red hair go into a flick. Her warm eyes narrowed at Hermione, and she could tell some part of Mrs. Weasley was going to come out.  
  
"Hermione, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to go smooth."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dear God, Ron, stop staring at yourself in the mirror!" Harry said, annoyed and slightly amused.  
  
"I look like an idiot. I've always looked stupid. What the heck am I thinking?"  
  
"Ron, just stop questioning yourself and get down to the common room. It's not like you guys are going on a date or anything," he said, rolling his brilliant green eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe a little splash of cologne or something…" Ron said, pulling a little bottle out.  
  
"Ahck! Ron, only a little of that IF you're going to put it on. I honestly don't see why you would need it when you're going to DETENTION and are going to scrub cauldrons. Girls hate it when-"  
  
"Oh, quit rambling!" Ron said with exasperation, walking out of the bathroom. "I'll see you in two hours."  
  
"Er…good luck," Harry said, watching his best friend who looked like he was going to a funeral instead of detention.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was still sitting with Ginny in the corner near the fire when Ron came down. Ginny mouthed something to her really quick, and then walked up the staircase to her dorm.  
  
"So, er, you ready?" Ron asked, fidling his fingers nervously.  
  
"Oh, uh-sure."  
  
They walked in silence as they headed towards the dungeons. Niether one knew exactly what to say. ~Why the heck am I so nervous?~ Ron thought blankly to himself, getting agitated. ~I can ALWAYS talk to Hermione-or at least argue with her, anyways.~ Then a nasty little voice inside Ron's head told him that it was obvious. For once, Ron didn't have any clue as to what he was going to do. ~Tell her to stay away from Krum? Heh, yeah, like she'd listen to THAT…why the heck is she going out with that bloody git, anyways? Because he's NICE? HA! Oh, shoot, look what I've gotten myself into…~  
  
Hermione had just as much on her mind as Ron did (who looked as though he was thinking very hard. This would have been amusing if it weren't for what situation Hermione was in). ~God help me, I think I'm going to faint. What am I going to DO?! This is one of my best friends, for crying out loud! Bloody heck! HELP ME! Ok, I have to calm down. First things first. I have to get a grip on the task at hand. Wait a minute! He's the guy! He's supposed to make the first move, not me! But maybe he's one of those guys who doesn't exactly know how…uhg. Maybe I should remember to breathe FIRST…~  
  
After conversing inside their heads for some time, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley entered Snape's dungeon. He stood up in the front of the room, next to the board.  
  
"So, you're on time. Something that certianly surprises me. The buckets are filled with the water and cleaner for you, and the sponges are inside as well. I suggest you get a move on. Once you've finished cleaning these cauldrons and my desk, you may leave. I have no intention on baby- sitting tonight, I have much more important things to do. Good evening," he said swiftly, flying out of the room like the bat he was and left Hermione and Ron standing there, stunned.  
  
~*~  
  
So, how'd you like the chapter? Obviously detention will be the next chapter. I had meant for it to be in this one, but things got very long so I decided I'd separate them. Please review…the more reviews I get, the quicker I write the next chapter, and I know you want to find out what will happen in detention… ;o)  
  
~*~ Fire Star ~*~ 


	4. Detention and a Toad

Disclaimers: JK, WB, and scholastic own these characters, not me! Just borrowing them for entertainment purposes, and I SWEAR I'm not going to make money on this! I just love to write!  
  
A/N:  
  
~*~ That Thing You Do ~*~  
  
Part 4  
  
~*~ "So, I think we'd better get started, then," Hermione said anxiously, turning her attention back to the task at hand. "Oh, uh, sure" Ron said, feeling like a total idiot. What was he going to do? He had Hermione ALL ALONE.and yet Ron had no idea what to do. He had been in denial for so long, and now he was going to DO something? 'Bloody hell, I am SUCH an idiot.what am I doing? This is so bloody stupid.I've been dreaming of this for so long, and now I can't move, I can't breathe, I can't do anything!' Ron thought miserably to himself. 'Oh, no!' Hermione thought. 'What was I expecting, anyhow? I'd take initiative, but I'm the girl, for the love of God! I'm sure there must have been a book on this in library.or in Flourish and Blotts, or.oh no! What am I going to do?! I can't even get myself to SAY anything right now! This is so stupid! Damn boys! They are completely useless!' They each took a cauldron to start on, but we not exactly concentrating on cleaning. At opposite times they would sidelong glance at each other, then quickly look away. Ron was continuing to curse himself.as the "guy", he was expected to make the first move, wasn't he? Then again, supposedly girls did it nowadays, too. 'No,' Ron thought to himself forcefully. 'Hermione isn't like that. She doesn't deserve to be the one begging. Bloody hell, if only I had gone to maybe Fred and George for HELP.but then they'd make fun of me, wouldn't they? They'd make my life a living hell.' In the mist of all this thinking, a loud "Ribbit" was heard, and Trevor the toad hopped out from a mess of bottles on a shelf and hopped down to the floor. Ron and Hermione had both looked up in surprise, but then Ron saw something else. The movement had shook the old shelf pretty bad and was now about to fall.and crash on Hermione. Ron gave a yelp and ran over to her, covered her with his entire body protectively as the glass crashed all around and on top of them. Ron shut his eyes painfully and opened them again when the noise had settled down. He looked at her to see her eyes wide with shock and amazement. She had had no idea that those bottles were going to crash on her until Ron had gotten to her. Her breathing was ragged, as was Ron's. "You okay?" Ron breathed. "Yes" she said breathlessly. The close proximity was nerve wrecking to the both of them. Ron slowly got up to shake the dust and glass off of him. He then held out his hand to Hermione and pulled her up as they surveyed the area. The place where they were standing was a mess.glass, potions, ingredients etc. were everywhere. It didn't look too good, and if Professor Snape came back in to find this mess, he'd certainly find some way to expel them for sure. Hermione was already on top of it. "Reparo!" she shouted, and everything came back together.only Ron had done the same spell at the same time, and for some reason, the two spells hit and not only were the bottles fixed and put back in their old places, but the cauldrons were suddenly squeaky clean. They turned and frowned at each other, but then Ron went into a grin. "Now we don't have to clean!" he said happily, quite pleased. "I don't know, Ron." she said, looking worried. "What if Snape checks to see weather it was cleaned with a spell or not?" "Ah, but it was a backfire spell," Ron said, lifting an eyebrow. "If it backfires, then the only way he could tell is if he stole our wands and played around with them to check." Hermione looked quite put out at not knowing something, and Ron's smile faded. "Hey, it isn't that bad not to know EVERYTHING" Ron said, looking at her. "I mean, it isn't possible to know everything, is it? You just happen to know much more then others, and I just happened to know one thing you didn't." Hermione looked at her feet and muttered, "You know more then just one thing I'd like to know." "What?" "Nothing!" "Okay, okay!" Ron said, his hand going through his hair as he wondered what to do. Hermione was hard to understand in these times (then again Ron felt he could never understand her). "So, umm.you sure you're okay? That glass went everywhere." "Me?" she asked, eyes wide. "I should be asking you! You were the one who saved me and got hit with a bunch of glass!" Ron flushed red. "I didn't want to see you get hurt.I knew you hadn't seen it coming." Hermione finally had an excuse. She came up to Ron and kissed him on the lips. Ron turned red again after a moment of shock and realization. 'Bloody hell, she kissed me! She kissed ME! Blimey!!! This is crazy! I think I'm completely losing my mind! What the bloody hell do I do now? Kiss her back? Ha! Kiss her back! Perfect! For once, my brain is working!' Ron swept her into his arms and kissed her softly, still not fully believing what was happening. Hermione didn't seem to be either, but then why worry about it? But there WAS something. Victor Krum. Of course, she wasn't in love with HIM.she loved Ron more then anyone or anything else in the whole world. But if he found out.he'd be so upset and put-out.but what to do?! Hermione HAD told Krum that she wanted to just be friends, but she knew that he wanted more.she hadn't promised anything, and she wasn't going to give up what she really, truly wanted. But, perhaps it was best if she kept things low.perhaps forget what was happening now later, and not be in a relationship with Krum, but wait a bit with the whole Ron thing. But she didn't want to. With every aching inch in her body, she didn't want to go away from him. She could just stay there until the end of time. Her hands went through his soft, red hair, trying desperately to figure out what to do. Then Hermione and Ron heard a noise from just up the stairs, coming down quickly. They both jumped apart and got down on the floor, scrubs in hand. They looked up not to see Snape, but Neville. He was breathing hard, as though going down steps had taken everything out of him. "Have you seen Trevor?" he asked desperately. "Professor Snape took him from me during class and said I could have him once he was done looking him over for something. So I saw him in the hall and I asked if-" His jaw suddenly dropped as he saw the whole dungeon perfectly clean. "That's amazing! You did all of this in 45 minutes? You must be fast workers." Hermione looked nervous, but Ron knew he didn't have to lie to Neville. "We were cleaning, and suddenly Trevor popped out of his jar and knocked over the shelf. Everything fell off and broke, so Hermione and I pulled out our wands and said Reparo at the same time. This went a bit haywire and not only was the shelf and bottles fixed, but the whole dungeon got cleaned. We didn't mean to. It just.happened." Neville looked amazed. "Wow! Trevor must be extremely exhausted by now. Oh, I was going to say Professor Snape said I could get Trevor." A loud "Ribbit" was again heard and Trevor popped out. Neville ran over and picked up his toad, muttered a thank you, and then left the dungeon. Hermione and Ron sat there, lost for words. "Umm.Hermione?" "Yes, Ron?" "Did you-kiss me just because I saved you from all that debris falling? Or was it.?" Hermione had to think fast. She felt extremely uncomfortable, and she could sense Ron was, too. "I-I felt I needed to thank you more then just with words. You've saved me- in more ways then one." Ron turned to look at her. How he was supposed to decode that, he wasn't quite sure of. But he knew that assumption was a bad idea when it came to girls. Perhaps he needed to keep things on the same level. "And I wanted to thank you, in more ways then one." 


	5. Meant to Be

Disclaimers: JK, WB, and scholastic own these characters, not me! Just borrowing them for entertainment purposes, and I SWEAR I'm not going to make money on this! I just love to write!  
  
A/N: I'm SO SORRY it took this long to get this part up. I've been extremely busy, and I haven't been able to write in ages. This is the last segment, so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
If anyone wishes to put this up on their website, etc., please contact me and let me know where you plan on putting it so I can visit. Thank you!  
  
~*~ That Thing You Do ~*~  
  
Part 5  
  
"So," Hermione said a bit nervously. What was she supposed to do? What did Ron EXPECT her to do? Nothing? If she did nothing, if both of them did nothing, then NOTHING would happen. Was that what Hermione really wanted?  
  
Then the threesome.make the foursome because technically Trevor was there too.the infamous Severus Snape walked in. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, looking at the rubble.  
  
"What is this?!" he shrieked, looking mad.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Neville were all stuttering trying to get their words out. What could you say, after all of this? Hermione and Ron STILL hadn't told each other how they felt, Trevor had made a mess of things, and Neville had seen enough for his liking (especially if Snape was there).  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUUUUUUTTT!!!" he screamed, and Ron, Hermione and Neville ran out of the dungeons, terrified of the possibility of another detention.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's it?" Ginny said, groaning.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the common room by the warm fire. They were talking in a hush, as there were still plenty of people walking around, such as the twins, who were playing Exploding Snap. If the twins heard ANYTHING, the whole thing would be doomed.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said, lowering her head.  
  
"Well, at least there's been some form of confession."  
  
"From me, but I don't think Ron loves me."  
  
Ginny groaned. Her brother was certainly stubborn, and she was starting to think this whole Ron/Hermione thing was bad for her health.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the boy's dorm. Everything seemed warmer to Ron then usual, although Harry insisted it was cold, and that Ron should wear heavier layers.  
  
"Stop acting like my mum" Ron groaned, rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, I bet I know WHY everything seems warm to you."  
  
Ron took on his lop-sided grin, in spite of himself. "That HAS to mean she likes me, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said, his mind turning. "Now, Hermione is gonna dump Krum, and you'll be-"  
  
Harry stopped in mid-sentence. Ron was shaking his head.  
  
"Harry, now that I think of it, I don't think Hermione thinks of me that way, even after that kiss" Ron said, lowering his head.  
  
"Ron!" Harry groaned. "I mean, COME ON.it's so obvious."  
  
"No" he said, shaking his head. "That kiss didn't mean anything to her. It meant something to me, but nothing for her. It was just a 'thank you' for me being her friend. Nothing more. I'll never get anything more then that."  
  
Ron then pulled his curtains shut, and he said nothing more to Harry the rest of the night.  
  
Harry shook his head. "This whole relationship is going to take a loooonnng time to set up."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Hermione was lagging behind. 'I guess I'll just make my relationship with Victor the best it can be. Maybe I'll learn to love him.'  
  
And then Hermione looked up at Ron for a moment. Her head fell.  
  
'But I'll never love him the way I love Ron.ever.'  
  
Class had ended, and as she started to get out, she saw a piece of parchment on the floor. She recognized it to be Ron and Harry's handwriting. She picked it up, and in spite of herself, she looked at it more thoroughly. In other words, she read it. And once she was done, she looked up and beamed.  
  
'It's not the right time, Ron Weasley' she thought. 'But you wait and see.'  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was determined. He was going to do something about it. He was going to tell her, and demand to know how she felt.  
  
He scribbled a note to her.  
  
Hermione, I need to talk to you after class.  
  
Love, Ron.  
  
'That ought to do it' he thought.  
  
Hermione read the note. Her heart was pounding. What was she going to say?  
  
'What the bloody hell am I going to do?!' Ron thought, panicking. 'I need to stay calm, or else this whole thing is going to blow up in my face! What will I SAY? Oooh, bloody hell.'  
  
Harry was like the outside observer. As always, he shook his head. He figured at least any sane person would be likely to do the same. 'If it weren't for the fact that I'm their best friend, I'd probably be laughing right about now.'  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron were now standing in one of the classrooms, alone. The cold air was turning them into frozen stiffs, and there was a powerful foreboding brewing in-between them. Ron was shuffling his overly large feet, and Hermione was fiddling with her hands. She had been biting her fingernails during class, so she couldn't do that now as there were no nails left to be chewed. She finally looked up at him.  
  
"So.what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron gulped. "I-I just-"  
  
"Aww, how SWEET. The weasel wants to tell the mudblood how much he wuvs her" said a familiar, annoying voice.  
  
Ron turned around. "Get the bloody hell out of here, Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Come now, Weasley, I MUST watch this-this-"  
  
"I SAID," Ron said, coming closer and looking extremely ferocious, "get the BLOODY HELL OUT."  
  
Ron beat Malfoy out in size, and he seemed to shrink a little. Ron then realized that his two lugs weren't with him.  
  
"So, you're two bodyguards aren't with you, huh?" he said, lifting an eyebrow and smiling slightly. "Perhaps you'd better leave, because you and I both know that I could pound you to kingdom come if you don't have your thugs with you."  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Is that a CHALLENGE, Weasley?"  
  
"Wow, you certainly seem to be using big words today" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Malfoy snapped out his wand and tried to curse Ron, but Hermione had run in front of Ron and took the blow. She shrieked in pain, and Ron roared, "You'll PAY for that one, MALFOY!!!"  
  
It was dejavou all over again, but this time, Ron was in control of the situation. He whipped out his wand and shouted something (if you asked him what it was, he couldn't tell you, he just screamed something out) and hit whatever it was, it hit Malfoy HARD. There was a sickening thud, and Malfoy lay motionless on the floor. Ron took a breath and then rushed to Hermione. Her hands were HUGE, probably the size of Hagrid's, and she was crying. Ron took her in his arms and rocked her. She sobbed into his shirt, "He's so mean, he's so terrible." After a while, she stopped crying, and they just sat there, content. Hermione lifted her head and looked at the motionless Malfoy.  
  
"Did you kill him?" she asked, in a fearful whisper.  
  
"I don't think so," Ron said quietly, shaking his head. "I didn't see any green light. It was more like red and gold coming out."  
  
"You mean, you don't know what curse you did?"  
  
"Nope" he said, shaking his head. "I was just really mad, and I just shouted some random thing."  
  
Malfoy then woke up, and he looked around, terrified and as though he had been hit by a hurricane. His eyes landed on Ron and Hermione, and he opened his mouth to speak. Instead, he gave a lurch and a pile of slugs came out of his mouth.  
  
"Well" Ron said with half a laugh, "that must really put things into perspective, doesn't it?"  
  
Malfoy ran out of the room. Ron and Hermione laughed, but then Hermione remembered about her hands and looked sullen.  
  
"Hey" he said, lifting her chin up to meet his gaze. "Let's go to Madame Pomfrey so your hands can get back to normal."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's no use. I'm ugly, and that's all there is to it."  
  
"No" Ron said, shaking his head. "Don't ever think that. You're beautiful, no matter what. You're beautiful the way you are. Malfoy is ugly inside and out. Don't you ever let what he does or says to you affect you. It doesn't mean a damn thing, unless you believe it."  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged him tight.  
  
"That's what I love about you, Ron."  
  
Ron started for a moment, and then beamed as he hugged Hermione. Perhaps this was all he'd get for now, but she had said that one thing he'd wanted to hear.  
  
She loved him.  
  
And he loved her.  
  
That was all that mattered.  
  
~*~  
  
FIN  
  
~*~  
  
So, how'd you like it? Please review! 


End file.
